Breaths In The Night
by SllnaaEsh
Summary: Santana is affected by the late-night activities happening in Rachel's bedroom. -She couldn't stand it, and this time she wasn't going to chicken out. The short, loud-mouth was apparently loud in everything she did.- [small drabble]
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't stand it, and this time she wasn't going to chicken out. The short, loud-mouth was apparently loud in everything she did. Every night, it took a bit of her strong will. She hadn't even been here a month and it took all of her self-control to refrain from just _taking_ her, to not hoist Rachel up against the door while her fingers touched and massaged parts of her she could only dream about. And she had been doing just that- dreaming of taking Rachel to see if she could make sounds that rival any symphony. Most nights she'd wake up in the middle of the night, flushed and aching where she wanted the smaller brunette the most, and tonight was no different.

Santana wasn't ashamed of masturbating, and she did it without any second thought and without reservations, despite having only thin fabric separating her from the other roommates. It wasn't until the past three nights that she had _heard_ Rachel. Ever since Brody was kicked to the curb, she had regained a portion of self-control, but she certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. Her self-control was chipped to the core. Hearing Rachel shift in her bed while a series of poorly muffled whimpers and soft sighs sent a surge of thick desire she hadn't experienced since Brittany. Tan fingers circled atop her toned stomach with the intent to relieve the ache to the tempo Rachel apparently set.

_Fucking hell. She's got another thing coming if she thinks she can 'quietly' fuck herself and not wake me up._

Santana stood up and padded toward Rachel's sleep area, her confidence rising with her every step.

Her breath caught as she took a moment to appreciate the sight before her. Rachel's back was slightly arched as her hands disappeared under sleep shorts that were so sinfully revealing. Plump lips parted, and her chest rose and fell at an irregular pattern. Santana nearly came undone when the unknowing girl bucked upward, searching more friction.

_It's now or never, Lopez._

"Berry, I think I can do a better job. Let's see if you can hit the high notes tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

"Santana!" Rachel yanked her hands free and tightened her fists on the loose sheets beneath her.

Santana's eyes roamed over a small, lithe body toned in all the right places. The sleep shorts the girl was wearing allowed for a delightful view of long, tanned legs. More than anything, Santana wanted to be in between them to offer her mouth to taste Rachel just like she had been dreaming just moments before.

"Rachel," Santana whispered, low and raspy. She wanted Rachel. Really, really wanted her for reasons she didn't really want to think about just yet. She only knew she wanted to taste and learn each centimeter of her body.

God, that body.

Once Santana reached the bed, she slowly crawled toward Rachel's figure and hovered over her. The smaller girl opened her mouth to respond only to have a slim finger pressed against her lips.

"Dios Mio, Berry. You are apparently loud in everything you do." Santana leaned down and lowered her mouth to the shell of Rachel's ear. "It figures that since you sing like a goddess that you'd sound like one, too, when you moan. And I haven't even heard you come… yet."

"Santana?" Rachel felt her pulse quicken again from the closing proximity of her roommate. The moonlight that licked into her sleeping area washed over Santana's exotic features, illuminating the delicious curves Rachel had never felt ashamed to notice, and she certainly wasn't ashamed now – just nervous.

Rachel shivered against Santana's breath and felt her body arch upward automatically and connected their bodies for the first time, and she sighed at the warmth she found. "Wha- B-Better?"

Already lost in her own haze of lust, Santana only offered a strangled, "What?"

She gasped when she felt Rachel arch up against her and at the feeling of covered, hardened nipples grazing against her own. She hadn't expected to feel this good this fast.

"You said you could do better?" Rachel asked.

Santana groaned. "Like you wouldn't believe, hobbit," she responded, each breath still circling around Rachel's ear, evoking small whimpers from the girl beneath her.

"I've never- with a girl, I mean." Rachel's voice was breathy and her chest was heaving faster now.

"Just- let me have you."

Rachel knew her answer already. Santana looked at her with something anew burning in her brown eyes. There was always fire there, and it certainly burned heat toward Rachel in the past, but that was for an entirely different reason. This night, they burned for Rachel, and it was something Rachel wanted to experience wholeheartedly.

She didn't know how to be sexy, especially when compared to Santana, who was the epitome of sex. She wanted to open her mouth and say, "take me already," but it just wouldn't reach her tongue; so, she let her mouth answer for her and fiercely connected their lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A few half-formed questions and thoughts raced through whatever control Rachel possessed over her brain. Scattered barely-there coherent words, a rarity for the million dollar vocabulary in her armory, blinked mental red flags.

_What is hap-but-this is-it's Santana!-oh my Barbra, that is her tongue!_

Somewhat lost in her thoughts, her movements stilled, earning a nip at her lower lip, urging her to return the kisses.

"Berry, do you want this?" Santana was just as out of breath as Rachel found herself. The bruising kisses they shared didn't allow for much oxygen.

Rachel looked into those fiery brown eyes so full of want and need that it caught her breath. No one had ever looked at her like that. The gleam in her roommate's eyes could almost be described as primal. The gaze was so raw that Rachel could only offer her actions, yet again, in response to the question.

Rachel gripped Santana's hipbones possessively, because how could she even think about wanting anything else right now when there was a veritable goddess straddling her? She pulled Santana towards her again and offered a confirming kiss.

Santana smirked, and the momentary lapse in confidence she had while questioning Rachel's participation quickly faded. The feeling of warm hands, hands that had previously been on Rachel's most intimate area, only amplified her need to have the girl. Her lips melded against her own, and fuck if Rachel wasn't the best kisser she's ever encountered. An eager tongue slowly drew a teasingly slow path across her upper lip with the perfect amount of pressure. And, _dear god_, her bottom lip was pulled in for a similarly slow tug that elicited soft whimpers from both of them. Santana felt a contented sigh against her mouth.

"Okay," breathed Rachel, finally offerings words of confirmation.

"Okay?"

"You can... have me, Santana."

At those words, everything clicked into place. Rachel's persistence and Santana's ever-present, exuded confidence refreshened, and the sexual tension intensified as they connected their bodies fully. Breasts meshed and nipples grazed as they pushed into each other, their legs automatically entwining and allowing for direct pressure on their centers.

Nothing and no one had ever turned Santana on as much as the sound and feel of Rachel Berry responding so deliciously beneath her. They hadn't really done anything yet, but Santana felt her own desire pool as she felt Rachel's against her thigh. The thought of that.. Of feeling her against the top of her thigh made her whimper.

"I-I can feel you, Rachel." Her voice still held its natural raspy-ness along with the added breathlessness only intimacy could explain.

Rachel, suddenly somewhat dumbfounded, blinked in response. None of her past sexual experiences offered any sort of vocal encouragement beside the manly grunting.

"Is that.. Is that okay?" Insecurity coated the question.

Santana let her lips leave a light, lingering path up Rachel's neck, along the sensitive artery to her ear.

She licked a small path along the ear shell before whispering, "It's perfect, Rachel. It's goddamn sexy."

The moonlight didn't offer too much light- just enough for both girls to enjoy the contrast of the grays and blacks and whites that painted one another's bodies. No one doubted the Santana's beauty; she used it as a weapon often. As for Rachel, no one really read into her appearance as a positive, and if they did, it was not vocalized much at all. At this moment, Santana mentally cursed herself for failing to see what had been in front of her her entire high school career. The sight of her was intoxicating. She was still on a high from seeing the girl touch herself.

Santana trailed her left hand downward to Rachel's right hand that had still been gripping onto her hipbone. She curled her fingers around a delicate wrist to being up to her face. The scent of Rachel's arousal was still present, and Santana found herself licking her lips in response. She guided Rachel's hand back down.

"Dip your fingers in for a second."

Rachel felt her body hum in excitement and followed the directions, collecting a new coat of herself and brought it to Santana's face.

Her fingers were shiny and slick. Santana took the offered hand and took two fingers into her mouth, letting out a high-pitched, keening-like noise from her throat.

"Oh god. You-you taste fucking-_so fucking_-"

Santana was interrupted by Rachel's mouth. Her kisses were harsh, far more forceful than before. This was the Rachel Berry she knew- the overly confident and ever persistent little loud mouth so sure of her talent.

And her mouth. Jesus fuck, who knew she would have such a gifted mouth?

Not wanting to be outdone, Santana entwined her tongue with the other, committing to memory the feel of such an agile part of Rachel.

Rachel hummed, pleased with her work and its evocation from Santana, and let her hands explore the sides of her roommate, feeling each shiver of her fingers' wake.


End file.
